Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce different methods to attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
Many game players want to be able to play gaming machines much more frequently then they are currently able to do. Such players are often limited because of the requisite travel required to attend casinos or other legal gaming establishments located in select portions of the United States. The involvedness, cost and inconvenience of a player being forced to travel to a gaming establishment severely limits the amount of gambling excursions that a player can assume. Furthermore, since these excursions are infrequent, a gaming player is often forced to spend as much time gambling as possible during the excursion because such a player may not have the means to return to the gaming establishment for several months or years. There is continuing need for a gaming player to be able to gamble more frequently or for a shorter period time than is currently available and to be able to do so from a location remote to the gaming establishment.
The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs. The foregoing and other advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description.